


beneath the skirt

by SoloChaos



Series: go go go (one of us) [16]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part XVI</p>
            </blockquote>





	beneath the skirt

"So, what exactly is it that you do?" Tyler asks.

Patrick looks up from his tablet. "Do?" he repeats.

"As a job," Tyler clarifies.

"Well..." Patrick says, looking hesitant.

"He works for the government, and it's all very hush-hush," Josh says as he walks back inside from a swim.

"Don't be so dramatic, Josh," Patrick says before turning to Tyler. "I work in espionage."

"You're a spy?" Tyler asks.

"Sort of," Patrick says. "More like in charge of spies."

"Oh," Tyler says.

Josh snorts at Tyler's impressed expression. "It's not that impressive," he tells Tyler.

"How would you know?" Pete questions as he walks in.

Josh shrugs. "Look at him," he says, gesturing to Patrick.

"Hey," Patrick says without much heat to it, looking down at his tablet.

Pete rolls his eyes. "The most impressive stuff he's done is confidential," he tells Tyler.

"What's something that isn't confidential?" Tyler asks eagerly.

"Uh." Pete looks at Patrick.

"I just gave you clearance to access to part of your file," Patrick says, holding up his tablet.

"My file?" Tyler asks, looking curious as he looks at the tablet.

"There's a file for everything," Josh tells him.

"'Bait?'" Tyler says, looking at the tablet.

"Like shark bait," Pete says with a snicker. "It's your codename."

Tyler blushes.

"There's my name, my family, my address, and 'Bait,'" Tyler says. "And you said part of my file?"

"Yup," Patrick says, nodding. He doesn't offer any further explanation.

"But it's _my_ file," Tyler says slowly. "Shouldn't I have the right to know what's in my own file?"

"Technically," Patrick says, taking his tablet back, "it's _my_ file on you."

"But what's in it?" Tyler asks.

"Tyler," Josh says, putting an arm over his boyfriend's shoulder and steering him away, "you probably don't want to know." 

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly just a filler. Exciting stuff coming soon, hopefully.


End file.
